Death and despair
by trollface675
Summary: Finn snaps whats will happen and will ooo ever be the same? rated m for violence and language and also sexual content. OK i'll add sex into this on chapter 4. WARNING LEMONS AHEAD and as soon as you see lemons you click. idk why.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys im going to start ANOTHER story basically it's gonna be pretty awesome just read you'll see what I mean, I'll try to make it long and finish it P.s this isn't a love story P.s.s you'll need to read my first story to understand some things. Here is the link you'll like it if you like this s/9070705/1/The-prince-of-darkness **

**Chapter 1: prologue **

**Marceline's POV**

Who knew it would come to this, Death and despair, it's sad. This was my fault, all of it. I sighed while looking around what was left of ooo. I started to cry. So this is it, the end this didn't happen because of the litch or my dad. It was because of Finn. I thought as continued to cry. It was over, everything gone.

**FLASH BACK MOFO'S!**

**But first the opening song**

**Adam's song by blink 182**

**Enjoy, ps look it up it's a good song**

**I never thought I'd die alone**

**I laughed the loudest who'd have known?**

**I trace the cord back to the wall**

**No wonder it was never plugged in at all**

**I took my time, I hurried up**

**The choice was mine I didn't think enough**

**I'm too depressed to go on**

**You'll be sorry when I'm gone**

**[Chorus:]**

**I never conquered, rarely came**

**16 just held such better days**

**Days when I still felt alive**

**We couldn't wait to get outside**

**The world was wide, too late to try**

**The tour was over we'd survived**

**I couldn't wait till I got home**

**To pass the time in my room alone**

**I never thought I'd die alone**

**Another six months I'll be unknown**

**Give all my things to all my friends**

**You'll never step foot in my room again**

**You'll close it off, board it up**

**Remember the time that I spilled the cup**

**Of apple juice in the hull**

**Please tell mom this is not her fault**

**[Chorus:]**

**I never conquered, rarely came**

**16 just held such better days**

**Days when I still felt alive**

**We couldn't wait to get outside**

**The world was wide, too late to try**

**The tour was over we'd survived**

**I couldn't wait till I got home**

**To pass the time in my room alone**

**I never conquered, rarely came**

**But tomorrow holds such better days**

**Days when I can still feel alive**

**When I can't wait to get outside**

**The world is wide, the time goes by**

**The tour is over, I've survived**

**I can't wait till I get home**

**To pass the time in my room alone**

**Marceline's POV**

I opened my door and grabbed my axe floating out in my hat and other things that covered me from the sun when I saw Finn walking looking pretty depressed I floated up too him and said "hey finny" real cheerfully "why are you so happy bitch?" "Excuse me?" I said offended "oh I'm sorry was that offending? How about pull your head out of your ass and learn what's going on" "what?" I asked confused. He scoffed and walked away with the black hoodie he likes so much. I floated away to the candy kingdom to see if PB knows what wrong with Finn. As I got closer to the castle I noticed that everyone was sad. I flew up to Pb's room and knocked on the window "hmm no answer, I'll just go in anyway when I got in I saw ice king under the bed so I motioned him to get the hell out of here he understood and left so I just waited quietly for PB to wake up after a couple of seconds I got bored so I started poking her face and after a couple a seconds she woke up "MARCELINE!? WHAT THE HELL?" "Well it was either me or the ice king" I said calm "oh I would pick you over ice king any day" she replied more calm "so what?" she asked while sitting up exposing her big pink tits at least double D'S with those dark pink nipples sitting square on top of them. (That part was for you prevs. you're welcome) "uuuhhh" I said staring at her tits she looked down and blushed "yeah I'm pretty happy with them" she exclaimed "so I'll just keep them out" "good" I thought "so what I came her for is to ask if you knew what was wrong with Finn" "well" she said as she got up to put on her pajama shirt witch didn't help to cover her boobs "guess that's why she likes wearing that" I thought. She continued "after Jake died he hasn't been the same, no one has now that I think about it" "whoa, whoa When did Jake die?!" as she was about to answer screams came from down below.

**Well? Ok so should I bring back Darkstar? If you don't know who that is read my first story, if you think I should tell me in the comments if not I'll just make it someone else that made the people scream. Ok bye, ok its being stupid so the link is in the comments**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok for some reason fan fiction won't allow self-advertising which is good but you will have to click my name find the stories I've made and click prince of darkness it's a good book so check it out. P.S: the first couple of chapters are going to be flashbacks of Marceline's memory. so yeah that will probably end around chapter 3 so enjoy (I'm bringing back Darkstar so please read prince of darkness to understand him)**

**Chapter 2: some jacked up shit**

**Marceline's POV **

Me and PB looked out the window and saw Darkstar walking in "shit Dark's here" he looked up at us and smiled creepily then he disappeared at we heard talking from behind us "nice to see you too" he said sarcastically. Me and PB jumped and turned around to meet with Darkstar "what hole did you crawl out of this time?" PB said "well aren't you a fucking comedian" he replied. PB rolled her eyes and looked at me "what?" I asked "oh please I know you two where together you obviously invited him" "uh no I broke up with this douche a long time ago" I said "wow thanks" he said "sorry" I replied. I sighed and asked "why are you here Dark?" "Well thanks for asking" he said with a stupid face and a stupid voice "I'm here to see what was wrong with Finn I mean I saw him ignore like 3 people in danger" "well that's what I came here for, apparently Jake died" "Jake died?" "Yep" "ok this is completely of topic but I just noticed that PB's shirt doesn't do shit for covering her tits" PB covered her breasts and went to go put on her regular clothing "damn" I thought "I liked it like that" I sighed and continued " well I guess we could see what else is wrong with Finn" PB came back in a jacket covering a tank top and some ripped blue jean "Damn, good thing I'm not a boy" I thought and then we left. I was flying and Darkstar was running with PB on his shoulders "shit that boy can run" he was only 17 and he was running faster than I was flying. Then we came up to the tree-house and I knocked on the door with no answer after a couple of minutes of knocking Dark got annoyed and kicked the door down "DUDE!" I yelled "what?" he replied. I looked around and saw we were in and the door was still locked "how?" I started to say but Dark cut me off "don't ask" he replied "whatever" I thought and we started to call for Finn "FINN!" I yelled "nothing" Dark said to me we walked around to look and started with the kitchen "well if he was here he hasn't been here for a while" Dark said picking up a dirty pot on the stove and dropping it instantly "SHIT!" he yelled "HOW THE FUCK IS IT STILL HOT?!" he screamed while grabbing his hand. I looked at the stove itself to see it wasn't on "yeah, how?" I asked myself, I looked at Darks hand to see it was healing but very slowly "Only one thing could do this" I said "FLAME PRINCESS!" I yelled "WHERE ARE YOU?" "damn it" she said coming out of the oven Dark hissed at her and went into his shadow form and went into the darkness to watch but not be seen. Its Creepy, he says he doesn't spy on anyone but you can't really trust people like him. FP sighed and looked around to see if anyone else was here "what are you doing here?" I asked "same as you, looking for Finn" "well maybe you can help us" I asked "uh hell no" I heard Dark say "if she's in then I'm out" I sighed "fine" "well obviously Finn isn't here" PB said "so we still have to find him" "yep" I said "ok FP you check anywhere Finn might go and we will check the evil forest" I said "yeah ok" she said and then she left "ok time to go" I said Dark went back to his human form and took out his desert eagles and looked at us "ok let's go" when we got to the forest Dark screamed "IM HOME!" then there was a bunch moving and everything was gone "well?" Dark said and we followed him inside.

**Well sorry end right there but it was long and pretty good if I say so myself**

**Check out my other stories and maybe after this I'll make a adventure time and regular show crossover.**

**bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing? At all? You guys didn't say one thing on the last chapter. Flipping grand theft auto 5 comes out. *sigh* whatever I don't blame you guys I mean gta 5 comes out and it looks awesome so I guess I'm ok with it. Anyway hitting 200 views soon **** ok where were we? Oh yeah (I'm gonna half ass it so it's gonna be short)**

**Chapter 3: lock and load **

**Marceline's POV:**

We walked into the forest and saw signs I'm guessing Dark put up that said "fuck off" "nice warning signs" I said "well no one really cares for beware and no one looks at it" I nod my head in agreement and continue walking until we got to Darks house "wait I thought we were looking for Finn" PB said "well if we gonna be in this forest we need weapons" Dark replied while he opened the door went in while me and PB followed. Dark punched the wall and a hidden door opened we walked in and saw guns everywhere. Dark grabbed a mk48 and a Uzi and said "get whatever" and walked out. I grabbed a spas 12 shotgun and a .357 magnum while PB looked around wondering what the hell these things were "here" I said picking up a mp5 and m1911 and giving them to her "thanks" she said blushing at me and moving her long curly hair out of eyes "oh my god, she's hot" I thought "I just want to kiss her" we stared into each other's eyes for a while blushing and moving our hair around our face "girls hurry the fuck up" I heard Darkstar say and we broke eye contact and bumped into each other PB giggled and moved around me and left the room. I stood there thinking about what it would be like if she and I were dating, I sighed happily at the thought and left the room. I got out and Darkstar closed the door and went outside PB and me were left. I started to walk out and PB rushed in front of me and kissed me on the lips and said "don't die on me" and she rushed outside. I smiled and followed them outside.

**Yeah I know its short and kinda lame but I said I would half ass it, sorry, but review and follow and tell your friends witch after this shit I'm surprised if you do anything and if you do comment it will probably be negative. Oh well**

**TO YOUTUBE! Or ifunny, decisions, decisions ** bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a feeling this would be more popular as a rated m story if it had sex so "here have some sex scenes" **

**WARNING **

**LESBIAN SEX SCENE AHEAD**

**Oh please you people don't read this you just want sex scenes**

**Chapter 4: PB's real name**

**Marceline's POV:**

I stood there smiling for a while and then went outside to join Dark and PB. As I looked around I saw that there were some monsters peeping on us waiting for Dark to leave I guess so they could attack me and PB. Dark took out his Uzi and shot a couple round into the air, scaring PB making her fall onto me, I caught her just barely though "thanks" she said blushing hardly. I looked down to see that I was grabbing her breast. I held on a little longer and helped her up onto her feet "no problem" I said blushing "_that was really hot_" I thought. I looked at Dark who just stood there standing and then he fake coughed "well, sorry PB didn't mean to scare ya" "its ok we all need a good scare once and a while" she said looking at me, she had look up because I'm a bit taller than her "heh, yeah we do" I chuckled shyly. I looked at Dark and he had the bullshit face on "whatever" he said "if we want to find Finn we will need to split up "I'll go by myself" he said almost regretting what he was going to say "PB you go with Marceline" He ran off and left me and PB . I got on my knees and motioned PB to get on my back, she did and I took off flying with PB on my back. I could tell she wasn't wearing any underwear because the wetness from her pussy started soaking my back. I couldn't take it anymore so I started flying to my house in the cave. When I dropped us off PB said "wait I thought we were looking for Finn" "well we're just taking a little detour" I said in an innocent voice while pulling her into my house "uh ok" she said probably know what's about to happen. I guess she looked at my back because she said "oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you wet" "it's ok" I replied "I like it" I had unlocked the door and pulled her into the living room. I spun around and started kissing her, at first she was surprised then she started to enjoy it, I swirled my tongue around her lips asking for entrance into her mouth. She opened her mouth wider and we started feeling and tasting each other's tongue then I moved my tongue around her mouth "_oh my god, she tastes good_" I thought. That's when I did a little free roaming in her mouth and we stopped kissing and I felt her tits again, they were soft and squishy like last time. I lifted up her shirt off her to reveal her huge tits in my face. I started licking the nipple of the right one and PB started moaning I took it as a sign to keep going so I took the hand that wasn't holding her huge tit and pulled her short shorts off her with her breast still in my mouth I looked up to see she was nervous, I guess she was still a virgin, but I could change that. I started rubbing her soft wet pussy with one finger and got faster and faster. I stopped sucking and licking her nipple and started on her pussy. At first I just spit and rubbed it but she wanted me to go further so I spread her pussy apart and started licking "OH GOD, YES!" PB screamed. I stopped for a second and took PB upstairs to the bedroom and laid her down on my bed she was panting and sweating from excitement and pleasure I could tell. She spread her pussy apart with her fingers telling me to continue so I did, I spit on her clit a couple of more times and rubbed it again then started licking again. It tasted so good. After a short amount of time she started screaming a little so I knew she was about to climax so I sat her up right on the edge of the bed and got on my knees and opened my mouth. She rubbed for a couple of seconds and then she climaxed. It squirted all over me and my face but most of it got in my mouth. By the time she was done I was soaked "man you have been holding it in hmm?" I said "yeah" she said out of breath "my turn" I said and I lay down on the bed and waited for her to start after a while she did start rubbing my clit then she stuck two of her finger in my pussy causing me to moan after a while of doing that and sucking my tits I started screaming "I'M GONNA CUM!" and she also sat me up and got on her knees and opened her mouth. I rubbed my clit a little more and climaxed all over PB also soaking her she licked my pussy and pulled me up and kissed me. After we finished kissing we fell on the bed and fell asleep, cuddling

**Well I was right I hadn't even** **posted this chapter and the views rocketed sky high from 200 to 400 in a day. Well? How did you like the longest chapter?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, uh I would like it if more people would comment but you know, ok the new chapter will have Darkstar's POV and the prologue will end next chapter so look forward to that, I know I have said I was gonna do things I haven't done yet so I'll try to do the things the stuff I say, sorry. That's all so bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok hey guys troll here before I finish death and despair I'm going to finish prince of darkness so I wont update this for a while**

**bye**


End file.
